


Red Roses & Silver Rings

by such_fandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Not Cheating, but not really, no hate to sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_fandom/pseuds/such_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Ryan gets married, he thinks about Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses & Silver Rings

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with inspiration at one am last night and wrote this in the notes on my phone, so hopefully its isn't too terrible??? this isn't the first fic I've written but it's the first one I've actually published somewhere so enjoy

The day Ryan gets married, he thinks about Brendon. He isn't surprised, of course-he's thought about Brendon pretty much every day since they'd first met. Ryan remembers what Brendon was like then, and he smiles a little.  
Brendon always had a sort of buzz about him, an energy. He was so outgoing in a way that Ryan has never been, and eventually the boy with the red glasses and bad hair had turned into a performer who could ignite a crowd with words that, while not his own, meant more than he knew. 

Ryan looks at the people gathered in the seats. He'd opted for a small ceremony, inviting only close friends and relatives. It's spring, and a cool breeze rustles the bright flowers. Flowers. Ryan remembers flowers, too. He remembers coming on to the bus after a show with Brendon, Jon and Spencer still packing up at the hotel, and seeing a bouquet of fresh roses on the table top. He picked up the card and read the brief message; "Hey Ryan, I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you like, so I got roses. Like your old vest, remember?" Ryan had remembered. He'd turned around to see Brendon watching him, blushing faintly, and he was gone. He took two steps forward, pressed his hands to the sides of Brendon's face and kissed him right on the mouth. They hadn't stayed vertical for a very long time, that's for sure. 

Ryan sees someone he can't quite place looking at him. The young man has wide brown eyes and he offers Ryan an encouraging smile. Ryan remembers brown eyes. He remembers them filled with mirth and laughter, dark with lust, soft with sleep and filled with tears. "Why do you have to go?" Brendon had asked.  
"I'm sorry," Ryan answered, trying as hard as he could not to cry. If he did, he knew he was lost. "I love you."  
"But that's not good enough to stay," Brendon said bitterly. They'd kissed once more before Ryan and Jon had left. 

Ryan catches a woman glance at her phone. He remembers every unanswered text, every voice mail, every song he'd poured his heart and soul into, only to crumple into a ball and throw into the trash can. He remembers listening to every new song Panic! released and smiling with pride. He remembers Brendon getting married, he remembers when he got Dottie and he remembers when Spencer got married. Then he remembers seeing Brendon again, talking to him again. Ryan had felt happier than he had in years. And then Brendon and Sarah had decided to call it quits. Ryan hadn't known why, not then; he'd met Sarah and as much as he'd wanted to hate her, he couldn't. She made Brendon happy, and he would never, ever begrudge Brendon his happiness. But when they'd split, Brendon and Ryan had starting seeing each other more, starting with going out for a drink, then maybe a movie or dinner, until Ryan decided he couldn't keep lying to himself anymore. 

Ryan is jerked out of his reverie at the sound of a familiar tune playing. When he looks up, a huge grin fixes itself to his face and doesn't go away until Brendon grabs the front of his suit and drags him down for a kiss when the minister declares them husbands.  
"We're married now," Brendon breathes into his ear as people dance around them.  
"That's what it looks like," Ryan replies, pulling up Brendon's hand to show him the modest silver ring on his finger.  
"Now you're stuck with me," Brendon says smugly.  
"'Til death do us part," Ryan agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment would be Nice but it's cool if you don't want to leave one bYe


End file.
